


Tongue-Tied & Happy Birthday

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongue-Tied<br/>Ivan and Alfred are a little...tied up.</p><p>Happy Birthday<br/>Ivan gives Alfred his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue-Tied & Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> These two drabbles are a little on the short side, so I decided to combine them into one chapter.

Tongue-tied

Arthur sighed for the umpteenth time.

“I would have expected this from you Alfred, but Ivan? Seriously?”

“Hmmm!”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. Again.

Only to those two would something like this happen.

Only to those two.

A nurse entered the waiting room, the clicking of her high heels stopping when she looked up and smiled.

“Mister Braginsky and mister Jones?”

And then the two men rose, carefully, shuffling into the doctor’s room with their tongues tied together by a little string of rope.

Arthur sighed one final time.

“Only those morons.”

* * *

Happy birthday

Alfred was sulking. It was his birthday, which was usually the best day of the entire year. But how could he be happy if his own boyfriend hadn’t even felt like showing up?

Everyone had come to his party, everyone. Matthew, Kiku, Francis, Toris, even Arthur had gone out of his way to deliver a gift and cough up blood in his bathroom.

But no Ivan.

Alfred sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom, flicking on the lights. Then he froze.

“Happy birthday, lapushka.”

Alfred’s jaw flapped down, his eyes growing to be the size of watermelons. Ivan was lying spread-eagle on his bed, rose petals scattered across the blankets, the only thing covering his sturdy yet plush figure being his scarf.

Alfred slowly began grinning, closing the door behind him.

Oh, this was the best gift Ivan could’ve given to him.


End file.
